Leaving
by Ai no Batafurai
Summary: Is leaving her only solution? A RikuoXTsurara fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story may not be very good, but please bear with it. I'm just a fan of RikuoXTsurara, so I want to contribute to this couple a fanfiction of my own. Thank you for reading it!**

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

She did not know when it started, but she knew that she had loved her Waka for a very long time. It might be when she began to take care of him. It was not love back then. It was more likely affection. The little boy was an adorable one, notwithstanding how mischievous he had been. She was always one of his usual victims for his pranks. But that was what make her fond of him. The whole household seemed to be more lively with his presence.

For Tsurara, it was at first her duty to watch out for him. Then it grew on her as an completely common nature to protect and care for him, to be always faithful to him. The boy had been so fragile that her motherly instinct just kicked in, especially when he lost his father. He had cried for months. His mother was also grieving, and Tsurara was the one who hugged him and comforted him everytime the night fell and the boy just remembered about his father again. It was heartbreaking to see him in misery. However, the boy finally found his smile back again when he was used to the absence of someone dear to him a _long_ time later. The household soon returned to normal too, for the young master's sake. She was very glad at how thing turned out, though still sad that the boy lost his father at such a young age. At that time, she had promised to herself that she would stay by his side forever and protect him for eternity.

As she stayed beside him and observed his good sides, she became to like him more and more. The boy was kind, much kinder than any human, though he was not fully one. And as she noticed him growing older, she couldn't help but notice that he had become more like a man. A young man, but his spirit was full of determination. And she could never deny that his night form also had an affect on her. The youkai was deadly handsome, and as a girl with no romantic experience, she fell for his cool attitude. Though he seemed cold, she knew fully well that he still cared so much about others. And that was what made him a wonderful leader.

At first, she did not use to this new Rikuo. The Rikuo she knew was a kind human boy who she thought he would need her protection. But when he started to protect her, she knew that he had grown up and did not need her anymore. Yet she still held onto him. She would follow him and scarify anything for his sake.

However, while she accepted that her feeling towards her master had changed, she faced another problem. The problem named _Ienage Kana_. She knew she was jealous of how close she and her master was. Sometimes she almost lost it and wanted nothing more than freezing the human girl. But she knew the girl was important to Rikuo, and the fact hurt. She did not know his feeling, but his action towards Kana only made her heart broken gradually. She could only pretend that nothing was out of place, for she knew that he did not consider much about his own action when he was 12. He was still young about the matter then. Hence, she still played the part of a faithful subordinate.

She loved her Rikuo, both of his day and night. The night was cool and handsome, as well as powerful. But his day also strong in his own way. The day was kinder, but could be strong-willed just like the night. Moreover, Tsurara was reminded that they were the same person when she saw flash of them mixing together. There were times when the day was just terrified and deadly, especially when his eyes shone with unforgiving looks. And there were also times when the night's eyes would be gentle as his lips curled into a kind smile, different from his usual smirks. The knowledge only made her fall deeper. She knew that her Waka was strange in many people's eyes, and they thought lightly of him as a leader for his human side. But couldn't they see that while his youkai's side was strong to fight for the clan, we still needed his kindness to rule? A leader with strength and compassion, how could they ask for more? Tsurara was very angry for her master everytime she saw him underestimated by his subordinates, and the promise to protect him grew stronger though she knew it was unnecessary.

She continued to love him, but the feeling was so bittersweet, knowing he might treat her as only someone exchanged Sakazuki with him. Oh how she envied the human girl. She was protected more carefully by her master. She knew she was silly for focusing on such things 'cause the girl was human and more fragile than a youkai. But a girl, no matter youkai or not, needed to feel protected, especially by her loved one. Her heart kept being crushed by his action, but she knew she could only respect what he decided to do.

* * *

><p>The moon was full today. It sat highly in the night sky as stars twinkling around the magnificent white ball. Everything was bashed in its silver light, including the Sakura tree in the middle of the garden and the figure sitting quietly on a branch. The sight was breathtaking as the pink petals kept falling and scattering with the wind, dyeing the scenery with a shade of pink and silver light. The wind seemed to get stronger, yet the figure was still silently observing the sky. The youkai was also breathtaking as his sharp wine red eyes calmly looked at the moon. He did not have his usual smirk, but Tsurara knew he was content for his gaze was soft and his brows were relaxed. And it was true as there was nothing for him to worry about at the moment. He had defeated Nue three years ago, and the world had returned to normal. His friends accepted who he was and all his clan members also looked up to him. He had won the obstacles of his life, and now he was their respectful Sandaime.<p>

Standing still and looking at her beloved master, Tsurara did not know if she should disturb him or not. After all, the scene was too perfect, and he was in his own world, his own privacy. The Sakura tree was his favorite place. Even the Supreme Commander did not usually came out here for he knew his grandson found tranquility here. Moreover, Tsurara was happy enough with watching him, just like she always did.

Nevertheless, the wind stated to blow stronger and the temperature dropped. Worrying for her master's health, she slowly approached the tree. Looking up at him, she yelled out, but only enough for him to hear. "Rikuo-sama!"

Immediately, he broke his contact with the moon and turned to her. His eyes was glittered with something gentle, something warmed her heart. A little shiver went through her as she caught his stare. Her heart beat faster, but she did not want to hope too much. Quickly, she talked again, trying to hide her soul-deep feeling, "Rikuo-sama, it's getting colder, you should go inside".

"Aa, Tsurara. It's okay. I'll go in after a moment." His deep voice rumbled. He did not tear his eyes away from her. In fact, they continued staring at each other until Tsurara had to force her eyes away from his and hide her blush.  
>At that moment, she swore she heard him chuckle slightly, but was not sure for a sudden strong wind passed by.<p>

Fighting the urge to run and hide in the comfort of her room, she looked back up at him. He was staring at her the whole time. "De-demo, it's nearly midnight, a-and you have school tomorrow, Rikuo-sama."

Suddenly, the youkai disappeared from the branch he was sitting on and appeared right in front of her. Startled, she took a step back on instinct and unfortunately lost her balance. She closed her eyes as she waited for the pain. Right before her impact with the ground, however, a strong arm quickly circled her waist and stopped her from falling before pulling her up. Opening her eyes, she was met with pools of red wine. Her master was hugging her. And even though she knew it was to protect her, her heart skipped a beat as she wished it was for a different reason.

"Careful, Tsurara." He smirked, and she felt both fascinated with his face and his nearness, as well as annoyed with the tone of teasing in his eyes. Using her kimono's sleeves to cover part of her face, she managed to mumble out a small thank you.

There was a question nagging at the back of her head. Normally, she would ignore it. But today she suddenly had the nerve to ask him, "Rikuo-sama?" She started, and one of his brows went up indicating he was listening. Pulling in a deep breath, she continued, "why do you protect me?" As soon as the question was out, she regreted it immediately. But she still held her ears to listen for his reply.

Rikuo's eyes widened, and she knew he was surprised with her question. But he quickly found his composure back. "I protect you because you are a part of my Hyakki Yakou, and for you have exchanged Sakazuki with me."

Now she truly cursed herself. Why couldn't she shut her mouth? If she hadn't voiced the question out, maybe some parts of her heart would have been intact. Now she felt hollow, and disappointment consumed her. A silly part of her had thought that all the times he protected her or saved her from the danger had been special with a deeper meaning in his part. And his reply had killed her hope.

There was another question, but she did not dare to ask anymore. She was scared of the reply she would receive if she ask the other question. One disappointment was enough, she did not need more.

Fighting back the urge to cry, she quickly turned her head away and got out of his embrace. Her face was downcast as she hoped to hide her pain. "Thank you, Rikuo-sama, for your reply. It's my honor to be able to exchange Sakazuki with you. Well, it's getting late, I think I'll go back to my room. Good night, Rikuo-sama." And she ran without waiting for him to speak anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago does not belong to me. If it was, it would be an RikuoXTsurara ending.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

When Tsurara was safely inside her room, she leaned back against the tightly shut shoji door. Then, she could not hold back anymore. Beads of tears that had been frozen kept falling down to the floor while she sat there for a long time. The pain in her heart was unbearable. Her loved one viewed her no more than his follower. And it was sad, knowing her love was not requited, even a bit. It was lucky that she had her own room now, or she would have to explain to Kejouro. She did not want anyone to worry about her affair.

Sometimes, she felt very jealous of Kejouro and Kubinashi's relationship. They had a thing between them that had been going on for years. And though they did not show it in front of others, Tsurara knew they were truly in love. She wished she could be like them. To be able to love, to protect and to fight together with the one she loved. But now, all her dreams were crushed...

* * *

><p>As the golden ray of sun shine passed through the thin paper of the door and caressed Tsurara's face, her eyes opened. She had cried all night and then fell asleep due to emotional exhaustion. Checking herself in the mirror, she made sure her eyes weren't too puffy to be noticed before getting up and doing her chores.<p>

When the time to go to school came, she and Aotabo followed Rikuo on the usual street they always took in the past. Tsurara was deep in thought as she watched her master's back. He had become taller, near his night form's height. His shoulder was also broader. Three years had marked with the change in his day form. No longer a boy, but a young man. His face had lost most all of the roundness. His voice also became deeper now, just like his night form's. Watching him, Tsurara wanted nothing more than burying her face in his back and breathe in the comfortable odor of her master.

"Yuki Onna, what happened with you?" Ao asked as he noticed the snow maiden's silence. She was always cheerful when they walked with their master. Now she was all quiet.

Hearing Ao's question, Rikuo turned his head to look at her too. "Are you okay, Tsurara? You did not seem very well today." His eyes shone with concern. In the past, Tsurara would have blushed and stuttered out she was okay, while jumping over the moon in her head for being concerned by Rikuo, but now that she knew his concern was no different from how he treated others, she just felt sadder.

"I'm perfectly fine, Rikuo-sama, Ao." She gave them a fake smile. Rikuo did not seem very convinced, but a sudden voice stole all of his attention away.

"Rikuo-kun!" It was no other than Kana, his childhood friend. Immediately, he gave her one of his gentle smile "Ohaiyo, Kana-chan."

"Ohaiyo!" The two talked as they walked to school. Seeing this, Tsurara wanted to cry again despite having cried all night. The rest of the walk was miserable.

* * *

><p>When she returned home that day with Ao and Rikuo. She was called by Nurarihyon. Wondering what she was called for, the girl immediately went and found the Supreme Commander, who was smoking on the porch. "Nurarihyon-sama, what do you call me for?"<p>

The old youkai turned to her. He smiled as he saw the young girl in her human disguise approaching. "Oh nothing much, Tsurara. I just want you to bring this to Bakeneko. That's all." And he took from beside him a package and handed it to her.

Receiving the package from the old man, she bowed then started to leave when he was called back. "Ah Tsurara! Bring me back a bottle of sake too."

"Hai, Nurarihyon-sama! I'll return soon!" She managed to say with a cheerful tone.

As she went out of sight, the old man sitting there was still staring at her. He was wondering why the girl seemed so down. Sighing, he concluded that it must relate to a certain idiot grandson of his.

"It's so good to be young again." Shaking his head, he turned back to his garden.

* * *

><p>At Bakeneko, she met Ryota-Neko and handed him the package she was assigned. "Oh thank you Tsurara-chan for the trouble of bringing it here."<p>

"It's okay. No trouble at all." She smiled as she replied. Even though they were not great friends, they still remained a common friendship as this was not the first time she delivered something for Nurarihyon. And as usual, Tsurara sat down and chatted with Ryota about how they were doing.

"Rikuo-sama rarely comes here nowadays." The neko youkai let out a sigh, complaining. Tsurara smiled, "You know he is the Sandaime now, he is very busy."

"Hai, but even if he had free time, he would never come to the bar. I think the only time he came here that I can recall is with that human girl." Tsurara stiffened when what the neko youkai said registered her mind. "W-What do you mean?" She asked back, hoping that it was not what she thought.

"Oh, you mean you don't know. Around three years ago, Rikuo-sama led a human girl here to celebrate her birthday. I think she was his girlfriend or something. I remembered her name is Hana or…"

"Kana", murmuring Tsurara.

"Yes, that's right. Kana-chan!..." The rest of what he said was deaf to her ears as she felt her mind numb. When she finally got herself together, she quickly said goodbye, took the bottle of sake and ran away, leaving a confused Ryota-Neko.

* * *

><p>As she was walking home, she allowed herself to think about the matter again. She knew she was silly to be bothered by something happened three years ago. But the event made her recall something her mother had told her. The first time her mother, Setsura met Rikuo's grandmother, Youhime was when Nurarihyon brought her to a youkai bar. And Nurarihyon had proposed to Youhime right there. Now the similarity only made Tsurara hurt as she thought about the proposal. It might have not happened then, but one day, her master would choose a wife. What would she do when that time come?<p>

She would surely not be able to stand the pain. It would kill her. But she could not do anything as she respected her master's choice. Sometimes she asked herself why she had fallen in the first place. Wasn't it be simpler if she did not have this emotion. Yuki Onna was supposed to be cold. Why did she let the ice around her heart to melt? Why? **_Why?_**

Frozen tears began to drop as a young girl walked slowly on the deserted street. The last light of sunset shone upon her delicate shoulders and her unusual-colored hair. If you looked closely, you would notice that the small body was shivering with each step.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Days passed as Tsurara had to go through the same pattern. She would follow her master to school in the morning, watch him and his dear childhood friend laughing and talking, look as they chatted during lunch break, following him home. Or there would be days when she went to visit the Awarashi's clan. These days were busy, yet the feeling of hollow always took hold of her heart, and she had not felt alive even in one moment. She knew others noticed and worried for her. And she felt guilty for that too. But she could not order her heart to obey anymore. Days she would wear a fake smile, while nights she would cry her eyes out.

Her dilemma continued until one day. Tsurara received a letter from her dear mother. Apparently, the older Yuki Onna had moved from the main house to somewhere near Tono to live decades before. No one in the clan knew her exact place as she had likely wanted to hide from the world. Occasionally, she would send a letter to her dear daughter at the main house. Tsurara might know where Setsura had gone, but everyone respected the older Yuki Onna's wish to be alone. So no one'd ever asked.

In the letters, her mother asked for her health and how had she been doing. And sometimes Setsura would invite Tsurara to visit her once in awhile, but Tsurara always denied for her duties needed her. Now, she thought that this might be her chance for her heart to rest for a moment.

Once she decided, she immediately took action. First, she asked for permission from Nurarihyon, and it looked like the old man thought that it would be nice for her to have a break too, for there seemed to be some problem about her emotional state. He had permitted her to stay with her mother as long as she like, there was nothing serious for her to solve right now. With a few days to settle with the Awarashi's clan, and Tsurara could go.

It was hard to say goodbye to the Awarashi's fellows as everyone had grown fond of the snow maiden, and she to them too. They said they would wait for her return, which moved her almost to tears. Next was everyone at the Nura's household. She broke the news to Kejouro and Kubinashi first, since she had grown close to them. They looked like they wanted to say something, but chose to be silent and told her to have a nice vacation.

Ao, Kuro, Kappa, and Shoei were next. They also seemed like having something to say to her, but all decided to close their mouths as they noticed how she truly needed this getaway. Gozu and Mezu were surprised as how a faithful servant such as her would leave her master's side. They decided to tease her, but for once she did not mind it very much.

Almost everyone in the house knew the news about her leaving, yet she did not know if _that person_ knew or not. But if _he_ did know, _he_ didn't seem to prevent her at all. And she was hurt that the person she loved did not even try to stop her from leaving.

* * *

><p>The day for her to leave came. She had chosen to leave at night, while everyone was sleeping as she did not want to go through the pain of parting.<p>

Everyone was asleep, but she knew there was one exception. He still sat on his favorite Sakura tree as he looked at the moon. Watching the beautiful scene, she marked it within her heart with every detail. This scene, she would carry it until the day she died. Quietly, she walked out of the main gate. Taking one look of the main house, she turned and got on the cart and travel to the direction of her mother's house.

As the cart flew up above the sky, Tsurara took the last glance of the big house, and the blooming Sakura tree in the garden. Tears waiting to flow out, but she held it in. She wanted to be strong, she did not want to feel regret as she left the place she viewed as her own house.

Unbeknown to her, a pair of eyes observing her flying cart in the darkness...

* * *

><p>Her mother's house was not far from Tonoo at all. In fact, its barrier was next to Tonoo's. Setsura had already stood at the outside of the barrier for a long time as she waited for her daughter's arrival. And when Tsurara caught sight of her, she immediately ran into the older woman's arms and cried. Not until her mother's warmth enveloped her did Tsurara realise how much she missed her. Setsura quickly led her inside the invisible barrier, the kekkai. And the scenery changed.<p>

There was a traditional Japanese mansion, not very big, but enough for a family to live. It was not nearly as large as the Nura's main house, but still had a pond, a beautiful garden and a hot spring.

When her and her mother were in an empty room, Setsura turned to her and regarded her with serious eyes. "Now we're inside. Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

Tsurara was startled, and wanted to deny out of instict. However, the older Yuki Onna prevented her, "Don't lie to me. I know you won't come here with the only reason that you miss me. So tell me now."

Despite Setsura's words being a little harsh, Tsurara knew her mother meant well. Her mother loved her and understood her best. Unable to hold back anymore, the girl hugged her mother tightly and spilled all of her pain out. That night, she truly found peace once again as she listened to her mother's voice and fell asleep on her lap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. I'm very happy that my story was read, especially it's my first time posting a story. **

**I want to explain something about my story. As you've read, it's set 3 years after Rikuo's defeating the Nue. And the curse was broken. Tsurara left because she was heartbroken that Rikuo did not see her more than someone exchange Sakazuki with him and he seemed to like Kana more than a childhood friend. She couldn't stand the pain and she left.  
><strong>

**Once again, thank you for reading. I hope you are entertained by _Leaving_. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I am very happy to hear your opinions. :D  
><strong>

**This chapter is more about a mother and daughter's love. I truly like Setsura in this chapter. I think that even though she is cold, she's not completely heartless. In the manga, sometimes she was very cute, just like Tsurara. They're mother and daughter after all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The familiar sound of her mother's shamisen woke her from her slumber as Tsurara opened her golden eyes. The door to the garden was opened and Setsura was leaning on the paper door, holding the instrument in her arms. The song her mother usually played for her when Tsurara was young filled her ears, and gave her the warm feelings of being home, of knowing there was someone who loved her.

Tsurara was lying on the futon she shared with her mother the night before. There were wet spots on the white mattress, where her frozen tears had melted. She could not recall when did she cry as much as the last few weeks. But she promised herself she would not shed her tears anymore. She wanted to forget. Forget about the person she could never be with...

"So you finally awake", her mother's voice pulled her out of her reverie. She did not notice the music had stopped, not until Setsura spoke. "You slept like a baby, I've tried several times to wake you up. It's almost noon now."

Setsura's cold tone could get anyone to freeze and run away, but as her daughter, Tsurara knew the truth. Her mother was very kind. Of course no one would say that to the older Yuki Onna, or would even think about such a strange opinion. But under the thick layers of ice, Setsura still thought for people close to her. And being her daughter, Tsurara had never been been fooled.

"Gomenasai, mother. It's just been a long time since I have a satisfying sleep." She gave her mother a small smile. The worry in the older woman's eyes was disapproving, but she chose to say nothing. And it's better if Tsurara was not reminded about the matter anymore.

Sighing, Setsura stood up from her place and got inside the room. "Well, I supposed we should have lunch now." And she called for a servant, a small youkai and commanded her to get the food ready.

Tsurara did not realise last night that there were servants in the house. She only thought that her mother lived alone. It was quite strange for the girl to sit and have nothing to do. She was used to helping in the kitchen. But now she only had to wait in one place for the food to be served. However, it was good since she could talk to her mother.

The older Yuki Onna, who was often known as cold, had been petting her daughter's head and letting her lie on her lap. It was like Tsurara's childhood, when she was so small, when she used to run behind her mother as she did the laundry, when she tugged on her mother's kimono so that she played with her again. And now, years had passed, but Tsurara realized nothing had changed. Her mother was still her mother. Tsurara, despite physical and emotional maturity, was still a daughter, still a small girl needed her mother's embrace. And as she laid there, with the hot and bright sunlight shone upon both mother and daughter, she was content, relax, and loved.

* * *

><p>Setsura's house was a big surprise. Everyone had once thought the Yuki Onna would find a cold place with only ice and snow for all of the year, probably the top of a high mountain, where blizzard reigned. Yet against everyone's thought, she had chosen the foot of a mountain, where she could see the changes of all four seasons, to be her house. Tsurara had asked her mother why she chose this place, but she only received a shrug and a simple reply: "It just grew on me." Tsurara had to smile at that. Even without saying, Setsura truly loved the life with the Nura's clan.<p>

The garden was also very lovely. There were various types of flowers and bonsais, which made the garden colorful. The pond was placed at one corner, however it was bigger than the one in Nura's household. Tsurara knew Kappa would be very delighted if he saw this pond. Nonetheless, the pond was inhabited by kois. The white and red fishes were truly an entertaining sight. They played and swam together, gathered and tried to steal from one another food when she fed them. Looking at them, Tsurara suddenly remembered about the Tsurara's clan. The tiny youkais would surely missed her. It was such a pity she could not bring all of them here. A sad smile was adorned on her face. Not fully one day passed, and she'd already missed everyone. Closing her eyes, she told her mind to stop wandering too far...

* * *

><p>As the sun retreated behind the horizon and the night fell upon everything, Tsurara was having a nice dinner with her mother before Setsura took her hand and literally dragged her daughter to the hot spring. It's a kind of training, the older Yuki Onna said.<p>

After useless struggling and yelling on her part, Tsurara finally got in the onsen. This was the second time she was in one, and of course having difficulty controlling her fear was inevitable.

"Use your fear to create a thin shell around your skin. It must not be thick, but still strong enough to prevent the heat." Setsura continued to instruct her daughter as she saw the girl was fighting with the urge to jump out and run away.

"So when do you plan to return?" asked Setsura suddenly.

"Eh?", Tsurara looked into the golden eyes that hers were resembled.

"Isn't this only a vacation? You have to return sooner or later.", her mother nonchalantly said.

"Mother, I've only been here one day and you wanted to chase me away already?", Tsurara asked, pouting like a child to its mother.

Sighing, Setsura stared at her daughter for moment before saying out loud what was truly her meaning. "You cannot fool me, Tsurara. When you left the Nura's clan to come here, you did not plan to return at all, did you." It was not a question.

Tsurara could only look down at the water. Yes, it was true that she did not plan to return, ever. In her mind, she told herself that she would be back from this 'vacation'. But unconsciously, she had planned to stay away forever. She did not want to go back and suffer from the pain anymore.

It was a long silence. Tsurara could not say anything, or rather couldn't find anything to say, while Setsura let the girl think. Finally, the latter came closer to the younger Yuki Onna before breaking the silence. "It's okay...", Setsura hugged her daughter and patted her head, "...if staying away makes you feel better, then don't go back. This place will always welcome you...", a moment later before she added, "...**_I_** will always welcome you."

Lifting her daughter's tearful face up, she gave away a rare gentle smile. "After all, a mother has to make a place for her child to return to."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all your comments. I'm happy that you let me know what you think.**

**I will answer some of your comments here about the last chapter. **

**Someone asked why Setsura's eyes color was yellow. Well, I supposed they were red. But once, I saw a picture of Tsurara and Setsura together, and their eyes were both yellow. And I think it suits Setsura better with golden eyes. Moreover, I don't like the anime so much.**

**Secondly, this story is not my first one. It's only the first I have enough nerve to post online, that's all. I'm very shy about my works. (blush)**

**Oh, I do admit that Tsurara is a little emotional. I made her cry a lot, didn't I? But I think most girls would not be so strong when she face the same problem of Tsurara, and especially when it includes the person you truly love.**

**This new chapter, I supposed it will not be very good. I was in a rush today with all the school works. So I'll apologize if it does not meet your expectation. **

**As some of you noticed, my story is updated a little fast. At first, I wanted to make it an oneshot, but it seems that I overwrote it.:D Moreover, I have a lot of free time during weekends, but now I am stuck with a project, so I guess it will take longer for me to write the next chapter. I hope you will still look forwards to reading it though. **

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

A month had passed since the day Tsurara left Nura's house. And everyday was practically the same. She was happy staying with her mother, but there was something missing inside her heart. She knew fully well what was that something, but she would push it far away into a corner of her mind.

She missed him. She wanted to see him. She wanted to look into his smiling face. She wanted to know he was well. She wanted to greet him every morning. She wanted to tell him good night. She wanted to be beside him again.

And yet... She wanted to forget. Forget all about the pain, the sorrow, the memories... Forget _him_.

She was torn. Her head told her to forget. But her heart forced her to remember. This has been the longest time she stayed away from him. And the most agonizing.

Nights after nights, she would dream about him. Sometimes he would hug her, sometimes he would say words of love in her ears and a blush would appear on her cold cheeks as the feeling of complete happiness would fill her before it all turned into nightmare: Ienaga Kana would suddenly appear, and Rikuo'd immediately leave Tsurara's side.

And then she would wake up in the middle of the night, finding several clear droplets of tear around her pillow...

* * *

><p>She knew that her mother was trying her best to cheer her up. All day Setsura would drag her to do all kind of stuff. In the morning, Tsurara would find herself learning how to play the shamisen. Afternoon, she and her mother would have lunch before she was forced to train with her mother, using the ice long sword. Later, they both would be in the kitchen and try to make something tasty, and of course frozen. They would be in the onsen again, right after having dinner, before ending the day as they went to their own bedroom. Although the hot spring still gave her a hard time, Tsurara was slowly getting used to it.<p>

That afternoon, as usual, they were having a training fight. The air was filled with sound of ice clashing together. A part of the green forest was now covered in snow. Had anyone walked by, they would see two white figures attacking each other, before they were frozen by the piercing cold breeze. But luckily, the mother and daughter were fighting in their house's kekkai, which meant they were protected from the world. Or the world was protected from them.

"I guess that's it for today", spoke Setsura. Tsurara was sitting on the snow-covered forest floor, resting from the training she'd just received. Even it was only using the sword to slash around, she was truly exhausted. Panting to get her breath back, she looked up at her mother, who was still standing like nothing happened at all. Almost closed to tear, Tsurara wondered why her mother could be that strong. Moreover, even towards her daughter, she did not show mercy at all. Everyday, Tsurara had to run from one side to the other to dodge the rapid attack that kept coming her way.

However, oblivious to her daughter's angry glare, Setsura was focusing on another matter. She had been staring intently at a tree not very far away from where the mother and daughter were. The tree looked completely normal. It was not frozen due to the fact that it wasn't in the direction of both Yuki Onnas' attack. But there was something that made Setsura's body tense in waiting.

Noticing her mother's sudden stillness, Tsurara was about to ask, before completely taken by surprise as her mother blew a breeze towards the tree. In an instance, from the emerging roots, up to the branches, then every leaves were packed in a thick layer of ice. Bewildered, Tsurara could only watch as Setsura approached the tree slowly. When she had recovered from the shock, she stared at the frozen tree. Suddenly, a small movement was heard from behind the iced bushes. A small creature with black feathers quickly flew away before disappearing at the horizon. Tsurara could make out a few pieces of ice still stuck to its wings.

Looking back at her mother, she asked. "Mother, what did you freeze the tree for?"

But Setsura looked like she was in deep thought. Her brows were drawn together as she mumbling to herself. Tsurara couldn't hear what she said, but she still caught something. "…dawn that old crow…"

Now she was confused. Why did her mother curse that crow? The poor bird had done nothing but almost getting frozen by the Yuki Onna. However, Setsura never gave her a chance to ask as she turned and went back to their house's direction. "Let's go, it's time to make dinner."

Blinking her eyes in confusion, Tsurara stood up and followed her mother on the trail back home. Maybe she would ask about it later.

* * *

><p>As she was lying on her futon that night, Tsurara turned from right to left on the comfortable white mattress. She couldn't sleep. She had tried closing her eyes and blanked her mind, but nothing had happened. Sleep did not consume her like it usually did after a long day with her mother. And now, the snow maiden was looking up at the ceiling of her room, with an arm lightly placed on top of her forehead. She was wearing a white yukata, without her scarf on. Her hair was spread around her the futon, creating a contrast between dark and light.<p>

The main reason of her sleepless state was her fear for the nightmares that had been haunting her for the past month. She was afraid to see those dreams again, afraid to see the images of the person she loved together with someone else.

The silver moonlight passing through the thin paper filled the room. Tonight must be a full moon night, she thought. Full moon, and if there was a Sakura tree there in her garden, she would see a similar scene. Smiling dryly at the thought, Tsurara sat up. She slid the shoji door slightly, and leaned back to enjoy the moon.

It was indeed a full moon. And the night was very beautiful. The gentle breeze blowing through the trees, making them dance and sing before it would reach her. The breeze played with her long hair, tossing every strain of the luscious dark silk. It continued to caress her cheeks, then fly up to join with the moon. It was as if it was trying to soothe her, since she was slowly falling into the world of dreams.

* * *

><p><em>This dream was different. She was closing her eyes, resting against the door, when she could feel something warm touching her cheek. Not the breeze, for it was by far warmer and gentler, like a lover's touch, the feeling of warm skin carefully caressing her cold one, like fearing it would disturb her from her slumber.<em>

_Slowly and carefully, the warmth enveloped her body. And she could feel the comfort of silk against her skin and the pleasant muscular odor surrounding her. Smiling in contentment, she snuggled closer to the source of warmth, and received a low chuckle as her answer. The sound of heart beating near her ears only made her smile bigger as warmth also flooded in her heart._

_Slowly, as if afraid that she would lose this warmth she always longed for, she opened her eyes to meet with the red eyes that haunted her in her dreams. She lifted her hand to touch his familiar face. How she had missed it... She sighed in happiness._

_His face came closer and he nuzzled the column of her neck, before reaching up. His breath tickled her ear as he caressed it with his nose. He slowly opened his lips, telling her with the gentlest voice she had ever heard him saying. _

_"My Tsurara..."_

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes in surprise, she realized she'd fallen asleep on her porch. She sighed, she should have dragged herself in first. If her mother caught her sleeping out here, she would surely scold her.<p>

Then, she realized something that really puzzled her. She did not remember she had brought a blanket with her out here. She began to doubt, before seeing something that completely made her mind blank.

There, right beside her, was a beautiful cherry blossom.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**Thank you for all your comments and your willingness to wait. Well, I think I still work faster than most authors... Only a few days and I felt itchy to post another chapter already. :D It's lucky that I have finished the project, so I can think more about this story. **

**I'm happy you enjoy the last chapter, though it is a rushed work. I have the new chapter ready now. But after reading it, please don't blame me for writing it in such a way. I just have to do it _**

**However, I hope you will still enjoy it, and wait for the coming chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

In the garden of a traditional garden, a maiden was sitting by the pond. As she leaned on one of the stones surrounding the water, her hands absentmindedly stroke the frozen Sakura on her lap. The cool surface around each petal was as sophisticated as crystal, delicately covered the shape of the blossom. The bloom still stayed with its lovely coloring for the ice had kept it from rotting, thus, making it a timeless beautiful piece of art.

As Tsurara studied the ice flower, her head was drowning in turmoil. Questions of how this flower could get here, while she had not seen any Sakura tree around, kept flooding her mind. Other people would not pay their mind to be wondering over this problem. However, it mattered greatly to Tsurara.

The dream of that night, it had been so real. The warmth, the odor... It was like he had really come to her, that he'd hugged her while whispering in her ears she was his. She would have dismissed it as a fiction of her mind, had she not seen the blossom beside her. She had frozen it, so that she had something to prove the existence of the dream.

"Are you done daydreaming in my garden?"

Surprised, Tsurara looked up to see her mother standing before her impatiently. "You've been doing nothing but sitting there with your mind on the clouds all day. Mind sharing me what you're thinking of?" said Setsura with a brow rose up.

"Ah, uhm, i-it's nothing at all", stuttered Tsurara. The last thing she wanted her mother to know was her mysterious dream. Quickly, she hid the Sakura into the sleeve of her kimono, then turned back to her mother with a nervous smile.

Setsura did not seem to believe in what her daughter had just said. Nevertheless, she chose to let the matter go. Beside, she _knew_ that whatever was troubling the young snow maiden, it was not dangerous at all...

"Fine, now come and help me with dinner. Maybe today we'll make some of your favorites." And she left without waiting for a reply.

Staring at her mother's back, Tsurara released a sigh of relief. It was close. Somehow, she felt that she should keep this as a secret of herself. Taking out the frozen Sakura and holding with both of her hands, she smiled. Wherever it came from, she decided she would still treasure it. Maybe as a reminder for what she had and what she'd never have in reality...

* * *

><p>She had waited for something similar happened. However, a dream was still a dream, and you hardly have the same dream twice. After one and a half week had passed, she finally put the matter in one side. The flower became a decoration on her desk.<p>

The days were still the same as before, but she realized something'd changed. Although the routine wasn't different, and her mother's attitude unchanged, yet Tsurara could detect that there was something going on around here and she wasn't informed.

Her mother, who had been trying her best to cheer her up, suddenly decreased her effort. It wasn't like Tsurara feel sad about such a silly matter. But the older woman had, without showing, cared a lot about Tsurara's broken heart, and tried to make her forget all the pain. After all, she'd experienced the same thing. However, Setsura'd returned to how she usually act when nothing was wrong, which could only be explained that something good had happened. But what, Tsurara didn't know.

Another change would be the disappearance of her nightmares. After the night she had that dream on the porch, she'd never had nightmare in the following nights. It was as if something had chased those bad dreams away. Now, she would sleep straight from night till morning.

* * *

><p>One morning, she looked around her mother's house. After she had gone to any room of the mansion, she sighed in boredom. She'd found nothing to do. Her mother had left her to be on her own now, and it finally dawned on her how boring it was to be without the older Yuki Onna's company. However, as she looked up the sky, she noticed the mountain behind her mother's house. She'd never gone there. Then, she decided she would explore it. After all, there was nothing else for her to do.<p>

Passing the trees guarding the world of wildness, she observed the scenery as she walked in a slow pace. She was amazed at how the light dodged the thick mass of leaves covering the sky of the forest, before scattering on the dirt ground. The light did not stand still, but danced and swayed with the wind into an eternal melody of nature. The sound of leaves swinging and birds singing from above only added to the beauty of it. And for one, the Yuki Onna felt relaxed. Maybe the first time in the last few months. _Beside from that dream…_

Tsurara found herself thinking back about the dream again. _How she wished it would truly happen_. Then she smiled mockingly. _Had she not decided to forget? Why did she still wish for something that would never be real now?_ Even though the nightmare had disappeared, but the image of Rikuo and Kana together had already imprinted in her brain. She could not forget how her master had cared a lot about the human girl. He always made sure she was safe personally. And it hurt when Tsurara saw the look of concern in his eyes whenever he heard his childhood friend was in danger. He might only worry for the snow maiden's safety, but that was only because she was his follower and caretaker, nothing more…

Suddenly, Tsurara noticed something. She had not realized that forest had become darker, much darker than before. The sound of life had stopped, and everything around her gave away an eerie feeling. The withering trees were closing in, and Tsurara felt unease. Something was wrong. Turning back, she quickly followed the way back to where she had come from. It was definitely not a good idea to stay in this place anymore.

However, the scenery did not change at all. It was still the fearful scene of darkness. Now she was scared. As a youkai, she should at least noticed the existence of another one, yet she could not sense anything at all. Frightened, she broke out into a run. She needed to get out of here. She was in danger.

She ran, ran until sweat had been perspired from her cold skin. Nevertheless, the forest still looked like a labyrinth with no exit. Her legs soon felt tired, she could not continue to run forever, she had to find a way out. Yet, everything still looked the same. But something was approaching, for Tsurara felt the instinctive urge to run faster. Her kimono was being torn off as the sharp twigs from all directions were poking at her. Though her skin was scratched, and blood was flowing out, she didn't dare to stop.

Without warning, a dark root shot out from nowhere and coiled around her ankle. Stumbling, Tsurara fell on the ground. She groaned painfully, but still commanded herself to stand up. Summoning her weapon, she cut through the thick root and scrambled away. Leaving no time to stop, she jumped up and ran again, this time with a little difficulty. She grimaced as pain traveled through her leg. The impact was not a light one.

Biting her lips, she raced through the trees. She couldn't let whatever in here catch her. However, as she approached a tree, she stopped and gasped in fear. A part of its roots was cut, and ice covered the lower part of its body. It was exactly like her work. Or it was her work…

How could it be like this? She had passed this place ten minutes ago. Unless… Eyes widened, she realized she was trapped. This was not the forest anymore, it was a space belonged to a youkai.

Abruptly, roots appeared from all around her and wrapped tightly around the Yuki Onna's body. She tried to struggle, but it was no use because they only tightened their grip. Her weapon fell to the ground as she felt breath leaving her lung forcefully. But she could do nothing. The roots still continued to tighten, and spots of darkness appeared in front of her eyes.

She did not want to die like this. Tears welled up and fell down her cheeks, before being frozen. She wanted to live... _at least_ to see him one last time… Her body quickly lost its grasp with reality as her eyes darkened before her lung also lost its last breath.

_Rikuo-sama…_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back again with the new chapter. Thank you for all your comments. **

**I'm happy that many people like my story so far. **

**Well, I did mention that this story was meant to be an one shot. So even I am not sure where the ending **will be**. Hence, please keep on reading, I don't think I will let this story end with less than 10 chapters (I'm dreaming. 10 chapters - many things to think and write...). Still, I also want Rikuo to suffer too. Tsurara loves him so much, hence it's fair for him to make amends, isn't it?**

**However, don't worry that you won't read the ending. I'll try my best to finish this story. Thank you so much for reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Slash_

The sharp sound of weapon cutting echoed through the dark forest. The blade slashed open the darkness, before tearing it completely. Without stopping, the sword continued to raise, chopping down all the roots, and destroyed a part of the forest. The lean and tall figure then jumped up and caught the weakened girl in her white tattered kimono. Then, he landed on the ground and hold her to his chest carefully.

The girl was gasping for air, importing oxygen into her burning lung. She had no strength left, and could only lean on the strong and solid chest of the man to avoid falling. He said nothing, but tightening his arms around her protectively, while one of his hands patting her back gently. From the small gesture, Tsurara could sense he was trying to assure her that the danger was gone.

Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to focus on the blur image of the man. When her gaze was finally clear again, she was filled with joy and contentment. His ruby eyes stared at her with a concern that she had wished so long he would give her one day. Smiling, she reached out and touched his face. The only thing she hated right now was the scowl that was set on his brows and his lips. She wanted him to be happy, to smile that confident smile, or the smile that could give everyone happiness.

To answer her action, he reached out with his hand and caressed her face, maybe ensuring himself that she was still there, alive and intact before him. Gradually, his face looked more relaxed, though his hand still shakened up. She had never seen him like this, not to her, and it made her happier.

After a moment, she opened her mouth, ready to ask him questions. However, he silenced her by placing his index finger on her cold lips. She looked at him, puzzled. And he did the thing she would only see in her dreams.

Quickly, he dipped his head down, while raising hers up with one of his hands. The other was also holding her chin, as if he was afraid she would deny him. And then Tsurara was sure she was melting, when his warm lips pressed against her cold one. However, different from her dreams, the kiss was not as gentle as she always imagined, but completely full of fire. The kiss made her aflame, blood rush from her heart straight to her cheeks, dusting the fair surface with pink shade.

He was kissing her none too gently, but she loved it. She could feel the possessiveness, the worry, the anger, the anxiety... And most importantly, love. All these feelings were his. And she cried. Droplets of tears fell down her cheeks. Tears of sadness, for her unrequited love. Tears of fear, for losing him, and the only chance left to see him again. Finally, tears of joy and love.

Here, in the middle of the forest, where he held her and kissed her, she felt loved. The person that she thought would never return her love was kissing her passionately and senselessly. His lips were soft, but the pressure of them on her lips was certainly not. It seemed like he was trying to imprint his mark on her, telling her she was his.

The scene had returned to its normal state. Shining on the couple sitting on the green forest ground, the moonlight danced around their figures, like congratulating their love. And leaves falling down like rain, created a curtain hiding them from the world.

A while later, when Tsurara was sure she could happily die from the lack of air, her master ended the kiss. Slowly, she opened her eyes, but everything was blur. She could feel her cheeks burning, and lung was panting for air, but the thing she felt most strongly was his hug. Staring up dreamily, she looked into his ruby orbs. She saw him smirking in pride, probably because he knew he had made her breathless. A bit annoyed, but she was still affected by the kiss, so she decided to let it go.

However, as she opened her lips to ask again, he quickly use his kimono's sleeve. Immediately, darkness consumed her, and she fell into deep slumber...

* * *

><p>When she woke up again, she was inside a strange room. The room was familiar, but she couldn't place it anywhere. Sitting up, she looked around the small Japanese style room. Yes, it was indeed familiar, but where had she seen it before? And more importantly, <em>where was her master?<em> Remembering about her master, pink colored her cheeks. He had kissed her, so passionately. Recalling his actions, she still felt dizzy. The kiss was a thing she had never experienced before, and never expected to experience as she could only love one person, and he was not likely to return her love. And now, when she had known how good it was, her longing and love for him grew.

As she was still daydreaming about the kiss, she did not notice someone else had come into the room until a gentle voice called her name with concern. Instantly, Tsurara glanced up and saw a familiar face. The woman before her had her pink hair up into two buns on her head. Her turquoise eyes were shining with worry.

"Reira!" Tsurara called out in surprise.

"Hai, it's me." Reira replied with a smile. "Do you feel better? You've been out for three days."

"What? That's long?" Tsurara asked. Her mother was sure to kill her, she thought.

"Yes, it's lucky that you were saved. If not, I'm afraid you must have been dead by those trees. It's the youkai we've been chasing after for a while. It hid well in the forest." Reira sat down beside the girl as she explained. "Fortunately, Itaku walked by that place and found you tied up by those roots…"

"Wait, you said Itaku saved me?" Tsurara was completely shocked. She was sure her savior was… If it wasn't him, then the kiss, why does it feel so real?

"Yes, is there anyone else you saw?" Reira gently asked. However, Tsurara missed the look of amusement in the older snow maiden's eyes when she turned away in disappointment.

"No, no one at all. I can't remember clearly that time." And she had thought it was real. Of course, why in the real world did her master kiss her for? He did not love her. He cared more for his childhood friend than her…

"Well, I think you should rest. I'll leave you alone now." Smiling, Reira walked to the shoji door, opened it softly and stepped out. When the sound of door closing reached her ears, Tsurara slumped on the futon. Frustration washed over her. _Why can't it be real? What does it take for her to at least have something from him, so she can remember in the long years ahead of her?_

Lying down, she stared at the room's ceiling as her heart filled with melancholy…

* * *

><p>"You damn old crow, get out of there and talk to me, RIGHT NOW!" Setsura shouted at the tree in her garden. She was standing under it, with hands on her waist.<p>

Then, from the dense leaves, descended the small figure of Karasu Tengu. "You don't have to shout, Yuki Onna. I can hear you clearly from miles away." He said nervously.

"Humph! Whatever, I want to know where my daughter is. And I'm completely sure you know." Setsura sent him a cold glare.

Scared, the crow youkai swallowed before answering, choosing his words carefully. His wings had received enough treatment from this woman, and he did not plan to go through the same thing ever again. "She's okay. Our Sandaime is with her. You don't have to worry for her. She's resting and…"

"Why does she need resting?" Setsura deadpanned. Now Karasu Tengu was sure that he was dead. "Oh, that, that's, well… She was attacked, uhm, by a ,uhm, youkai. But Rikuo-sama has saved her before anything happen."

"WHAT! She was attacked! Where the hell were you all? Why did you let her get attacked!" Now Setsura was completely angry, and of course scary as hell.

Karasu Tengu tried to get away, but it was too late. He was frozen from head too toes, and dropped to the ground without anyone to care. From inside the cold ice, he watched the back of the angry Yuki Onna as she ran to find her daughter. If he could cry, he would now…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh-oh, an angry Setsura, not very good right? :D<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! I have to apologize to you all as the pace of my updating is getting slower and slower. It is the exam at my place, so I have less time to write now. However, I'll try to update the next chapters, even though it is slow.**

**Anyway, have you read chapter 198 of the manga? I like Yura's new power and transformation very much. However, I feel very unsatisfied as Tsurara do not seem to have any new character improvement. It would be nice if she had new power too, right?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Reira had stayed in Tsurara's company for the rest of the day. Yukari, Awashima, Hidouko, Amezo and even Itaku had passed by that afternoon and said hi to her. As usual, the whole gang started to joke around, before getting scolded by Reira for disturbing the recovering girl. Looking at the Toono's group, Tsurara remembered about the Nura's household again.

_Was it a wise idea for her to leave?_ She missed everyone, and especially her master. Then she shook her head. _No, if she had stayed, she would have been hurt eventually._

Listening to Awashima yelling to Hidoko and Amezo about something, she noticed Itaku was leaning at the corner of the room. He stood there silently, and was watching her with somewhat annoyed eyes. Did she do something?

Remembering what Reira said, she had forgotten to thank him. He saved her after all. Going to his place, she bowed before the youkai. "Thank you for saving me."

However, she was met with silence as Itaku said nothing. Raising her head up, she noticed that he was more annoyed now. Puzzled, she could only look him with a questioning face.

Itaku's face still held an annoyed edge, however, he looked elsewhere and let out a small 'It's nothing'.

Realizing that it was completely awkward, Tsurara decided to leave him alone. She was a bit annoyed too. She just wanted to show her appreciation, why did he make it so difficult.

The yelling and fighting between the Toono's youkais was still going on. By then, Tsurara was used to it. Awashima, Amezo, Hidoko would constantly pick on one another, while Itaku'd stand in one corner, Reira and Yukari would sit with her, observing the fighting.

Suddenly, the whole gang was interupted by someone's familiar shouting, "TSURARA!".

Instantly, Tsurara flinched as she heard her mother's voice. She was sure that her mother had come to drag her home. And it was fine anyway. She could not stay in Toono and bother everyone here more than she already did. Smiling apologetically to the Toono youkais, she stood up from her place, "Well, it was time for me to go home. Thank you for taking care of me". Bowing in appreciation, she could feel her mother was getting closer. She should not keep her mother wait, she already sounded very pissed.

As she was about to approach the door, Reira seemed like she wanted to stop the young Yuki Onna from leaving, "But... Tsurara-chan..." However, when she was about to say something, Itaku stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. He shook his head, and after they exchanged something with their eyes, Reira stayed silent.

Feeling completely confused with the whole thing, Tsurara looked at them, amber eyes wide opened. Words were about to cross her lips when the door slammed open. The white figure standing at the doorstep brought along with her the freezing breeze, quickly made the whole room dropped its temperature. Setsura looked at her daughter with hard eyes. However, a glint of relieve could be seen in the depth of her orbs.

No one moved as they watched the woman coming in and dragging the snow maiden out of the house. "You have a lot to explain later. Now we are going home."

"But, mother..." Tsurara was going to talk, but the glare she received from her mother clearly stated that if she opposed, her mother would happily freeze everything. Silently, she let the older Yuki Onna drag her away.

* * *

><p>As soon as they reached their house, Setsura brought her daughter to a private part of their garden. Then, she turned to Tsurara. "Now, explain to me why were you in Toono for the last three days?"<p>

"Uhm... when I walked in the mountain three days ago, I was attacked by a youkai..." she was scared as she saw the look on her mother's face darkened. "...One of the Toono's youkais, Itaku, walked by and saved me. After that, I was unconscious, so he brought me back to Toono to rest." Explained the young Yuki Onna, her voice laced with nervousness as she saw the expression on the older woman.

Setsura still seemed very angry, "Why did you go in the mountain without letting me know? Do you know that it's very dangerous?" Her tone still held the sharp and cold edge as she 'interrogated' the girl.

"Ah, that, well..." Tsurara looked at a different direction, trying to find an acceptable answer for her mother. However, she was sure she couldn't be saved as nothing sounded like it would sooth her mother's rage popped up in her mind.

Noticing her daughter's silence, Setsura knew she would never receive an answer. Sighing, she decided to let this matter go. However, there was one more thing...

"You said you was saved by a Toono's youkai right?" Asked Setsura, breaking her daughter's thinking.

Looking up startledly, Tsurara replied, "Hai, his name was Itaku."

Knitting her brows, the older Yuki Onna stared at her daughter. However, the girl only looked questioningly back. Then, she realized.

"You were kept in the dark all this time." A statement, not a question.

Confused, Tsurara could only stare at her mother. "What do you mean, mother?"

Sighing in frustration, Setsura resisted the overwhelming urge to kill someone. "The grandson of that old geezer!"

Of course Tsurara knew who her mother was talking about. Ignoring a pang in her heart, she decided to find answers to her questions. "Mother, do you know something?"

Glancing back at her daughter, Setsura knew that the younger Yuki Onna had somehow realized something amiss. Hence, she chose to let her know the whole thing. "More than half a month ago, you received an unexpected visit from someone, didn't you?"

Immediately, Tsurara felt something inside her head snapping in place. The reality of the dream, the Sakura flower... "It wasn't a dream." murmured Tsurara.

Nodding in agreement, Setsura continued. "He has been visiting you every night since then. And the true person who saved you was him. However, I do not understand his motives for avoiding from you at all."

The whole new piece of information completely rendered her speechless. Visiting her every night? And inside the forest, that kiss was definitely real. Why did he do that? And why did he hide from her?

And, _did he do all those things because he loved her?_ However, as the question shot up in her head, it was immediately thrust back into deep, deep inside her mind.

Seeing her daughter had totally fallen into turmoil, Setsura led her back to her room. The girl had turned into a doll, letting her mother take her hand and lead the way. Sitting quietly on her futon, she still continued to be in deep thought.

Sliding the shoji door close, Setsura cursed in her head. It was not wise on her part to tell her daughter nothing. If she had told her in the first place, the girl inside the room would not be drown in great shock.

Walking through the hall of her house, Setsura noticed a block of ice in her garden. It was Karasu Tengu, who was apparently still frozen. Suddenly feeling very annoyed, Setsura approached the immobile youkai. His eyes unnoticedly widened as he saw the Yuki Onna. However, he could do nothing to stop the kick from the woman. As he flew past the trees inside the garden, he asked himself why it was he who suffered from her anger...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update this chapter. But finally it's here. So I hope you will enjoy it.**

**I'm sure you noticed the OOC-ness of this story. I apologize for not putting a warning at the beginning. If you found it uncomfortable, I suggest that you should leave for another fiction then. **

**I swear to God, none of my fanfic's characters have ever stayed the same with their original personalities. This story is also written because I want to see a different Tsurara. So if she is not the same as in the manga or anime, I hope you understand.**

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The moon outside the window was approaching its highest place in the sky. Light filtered through the thin paper of the shoji door, painting the room in silver. Trees swayed together with the wind, making the shadow printed on the floor to move. Noise of leaves falling filled the quiet space.

It was silent. It was tranquil. Yet tranquility could not be used to describe Tsurara's mind now. The conversation with her mother was still fresh in her memory.

…_He has been visiting you every night since then. And the true person who saved you was him…_

Why did he do all those things? And what reason was there to hide from her? A lot of questions kept circulating inside her head, and she was desperate to receive just one answer. But nothing seemed to be logical.

Touching her lips, she recalled the time inside the forest. _What should that kiss mean?_

When she looked at the moon through the open window, she reached a decision. She would wait for the answers then…

* * *

><p>The shadow moved quietly in the night. The tall figure passed through the moonlit garden with such an ease that confidence could clearly be shown in every of his stride. When he made it in front of the shoji door, he paused before slid the door and entered. Closing quickly, he turned to the person sitting on the futon. He already knew that she was waiting for him.<p>

For a moment, they only stared at each other.

He was really here, before her. Still the person she loved. The silver light danced upon his white kimono and his face, making him almost… shine… Nothing seemed to be different in him, but the usual smirk on his lips was gone.

Standing up from her sitting position, Tsurara was the first to move.

"Rikuo-sama" she called his name.

He nodded slightly, but he said nothing.

She gathered all her courage. She wanted answer, and she would not back down until she heard from him.

"Rikuo-sama, please answer me…"

"Why did you come here?" Tsurara waited. Finally, he parted his lips and said for the first time that night.

"Because I want to see you" she certainly did not expect that. Wasn't it because he worried about her… or… because he wanted to protect her… or something like that?

"Why did you hide yourself then? If you wanted to see me, I would always welcome you…" _A lie_, she told herself. With the currently unstable state of her feelings, she would surely run from him even before she saw his face.

"You've been avoided me, you will run if you know I'm here." His voice let her know that he didn't believe her lie.

What he said was completely correct. And for that moment, she did not know what to reply. She could only look at the tatami.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Rikuo sighed. "Tsurara, I don't know what I said have made you so angry that you immediately left. But I apologize. I've noticed you started to act strange before you left, something seemed to bother you. It was inconsiderate in my part to choose to ignore it. I only realized how serious the matter was after hearing from Grandpa that you've gone to your mother's house."

And once again, the atmosphere fell into silence. Looking up, Tsurara stared into her master's eyes. No, it was not his fault. Love, she was the one who started it. He'd never given her any promise before, so how could she ever blame him? It was she who broke their promise. She had sworn to protect him for eternity. Yet, because of her own selfishness, because she was scare, she chose to run away from him. She should be the one who beg for his forgiveness. Then return to him and continue with her duty as his trusted subordinate.

However, the fear inside her heart couldn't be dismissed that easily. People could say she was a coward. But she was scared. She was scared of the day when he finally loved someone else. And what she would do then? Congratulate? She would not have any sanity left by that time.

Mostly, she was scared of herself. If she stubbornly continued to love him, if that day came, she wasn't sure that she could hold back from hurting his beloved. Or worse, what if she even hurt him?

She would never forgive herself if she made him hurt. And she could never live, knowing he hated her. When she decided to leave, she'd thought that… if she let go now, if her heart started to forget, then it wouldn't be that difficult to accept he belonged to someone else when the time came… And someday, she could return to his side with the feeling of a loyal subordinate, or a close friend…

…

…Still, she had something to ask him. Biting her lips to gain the control of her feelings back, her eyes shone with determination.

"Rikuo-sama…" he said nothing, only nodded his head to let her continue, "why did you kiss me?"

A moment of hesitation, but Rikuo slowly parted his lips. "Because I was scared..."

"Huh?" she looked at him questioningly. He was scared? How could the Third of the Nura clan ever be scared of something as lowly as that youkai?

Smiling wryly, he approached her. Reaching out his hand, he lightly touched her cheek. His eyes shone under the moonlight, pulling her soul in their ruby depth, like hypnotizing her.

"I was scared… of losing you. To think that you would suddenly disappear from this world… I almost lost it."

Her heart beat faster after hearing what he'd said. The warmth from his hand traveled straight to her chest. Somehow, she felt that she would cry at any moment. Why was his voice so gentle? And why did his eyes look at her with such intensity that she could not look away?

"In truth, when I first saw you sleeping at the door, I wanted nothing more than immediately bring you back home. And that time inside the forest, I was also tempted to take you with me. But it would not solve anything…" using the other hand that was not on her cheek, he took her hand and bring it to his lips. As he closed his eyes, kisses were lightly placed on the tips of her fingers. The ice-like digits almost burnt up under the touch of his lips and she could feel his breath on them when he talked.

"…The reason you left… is it because of me?"

"…"

"No… it's me. I… it's my problem…" she finally whispered. When she averted her eyes to the floor, he said nothing. She thought that this silence would never end. But then he did something truly surprised her.

Raising her chin up with the hand on her cheek, he took her lips in his. There was no time for her to resist, because like the last kiss, she also lost the ability to think. The fire from his lips, the familiar scent of him, the heat from his body… she was sure her heart was going to burst.

When they parted for air, she pushed back from him. "…why?"

Placing a finger on her lips, he looked deeply in her eyes. "Return with me, Tsurara."

Although it was a command, but why did she hear it as a plead? And why did she already want to do as he said? Joy filled her heart, but it didn't mean that doubt had disappeared. Uncertainty torn her inside._ Stay… or return?_

* * *

><p><strong>It's not my intention to cut it right here. But I was wondering how should the story develop next. After all, it was nearing the end. Any ideas?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking a long time to update again. The date for my examination is drawing nearer and nearer, and I am freaking out_. _**

***Put the subject of my study aside* Well, it's refreshing to know that I've finished chapter 10! Now I want nothing more than throwing a party ^_^ This chapter is the longest one by far, and I'm giving myself a reward right now (with a cup of chocolate :D)**

**It is also sad to think that this is the last chapter, I had fun writing and posting, thanks to all my readers. :) And for those who was, is reading my story(s), thank you so much! I appreciate it. Love you all 3!  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_Stay... or return?_ For a long time, that question kept repeating in her head. She did not know what to choose. Which way was the solution to her love? Which way would get her out of this heartache?

Deep in those red eyes, she thought she saw the light of love. But he hadn't said anything. She didn't want to hope, didn't want to dream anymore. When she woke up and discovered it was all an illusion, pain would tear up her heart.

But her inside was in conflict, because she wanted to live that reverie again. That was all she'd done for the past few years, and even though it hurt sometimes, weren't those days with the Nura Clan the happiest moments in her life?

Now, at this moment, she noticed how much she had changed. Three years ago, she would have held tightly on the idea that one day Rikuo would look at her more than a servant. She would've laughed at herself if she'd ever thought about leaving him. But at this moment, she even doubted if going back was a good idea, even after he had come for her.

_Fool_

What the hell was she doing? Where was the fearless girl that did not hesitate to show her undying love and loyalty?

Looking at his face, she smiled. She knew the answer. She didn't know whether she would still get hurt in the future, but she knew that she would be more regretted if she let him go back alone. Her position in his heart should be more than a servant's, the proof was his being in front of her.

"Rikuo-sama?" She whispered to him gently. "I'll..."

"I don't allow it."

Tsurara did not notice the familiar youki drawing near, or the sound of her mother's footsteps heading towards her room until it was too late. Standing at the shoji door, Setsura glared at the Sandaime of the Nura Clan.

"I let you to be in this house for the past nights because I think you would make her happier. But I won't allow you to just walk in and take her back to the place that she felt upset enough to leave."

"Okaa-san!" Standing between her mother and her master, Tsurara exclaimed. "It's my decision, I want to..."

"Are you sure it's what you want? Are you sure you won't get hurt in the end?" The questioning tone echoed throughout the small room, evoking an uncomfortable silence. Setsura had easily unveiled the doubt in her daughter's heart, successfully putting the younger Yuki Onna in speechless state.

"I... I..."

"You don't know. If you're not even certain what future your decision will bring, how can I allow you to return with this man?" Said Setsura, who continued to glare at Rikuo. "And he should not make you decide when he was the one who made you leave."

"Okaa-san!"

"It's the end of this. You should go." The latter statement was directed to the Sandaime of Nurakimi.

The ruby orbs held the older Yuki Onna's stare without faltering for a moment. There was not a hint of giving up, instead the determination seemed to get stronger. They continued to fight with their eyes until the smirk cracked up on the young Head's lips.

"Setsura-san, even if you said so, it won't change the fact that I will take Tsurara with me."

"Nani! You..." Setsura was one step away from freezing the man before her to death, despite him being more powerful than her. However, he still kept his smirk as he looked calmly at the angry woman he'd just provoked.

Seeing how the situation was getting worse, the young Snow Maiden looked worriedly between both of them. One was her own mother, one was her beloved master. Whose side should she be?

As if knowing her anxiety, Rikuo turned his head in her direction. His smirk was replaced, and she had to convince herself that she didn't imagine, because he was smiling gently at her, which was a weird thing when he was in this form.

"Tsurara, it's okay." His tone effectively chased her worry away. "This is Tsurara's choice, if she chooses to stay, I won't stop her. However, if she wants to return with me, I won't let anyone stop me from bringing her back."

"Setsura-san, please calm down and listen to what she wants to say." Now he returned his eyes to the older Yuki Onna. His eyes shone, making Setsura stunned from the seriousness in them. _Maybe... He too..._

Hesitantly, Setsura nodded, then looked at her daughter, who seemed to be at difficulty to find something to say. Finally, after Tsurara had gathered a long breath, she lifted her head and stared in to her mother's eyes.

"Okaa-san, I will return. I have made a promise to protect him before, and I almost broke it. Now, I want to continue to keep my promise with Rikuo-sama."

"Just because of a promise? Your feeling does not matter?" Right after the question was asked, Tsurara dismissed it by a gentle shake of her head.

"I still value my own feelings, okaa-san. But returning does not mean I abandon them. If I stay here and do nothing, I'm sure I'll regret it in the end. I don't want to give up that easily. I want to do what my heart tells me to do, just like you always tell me."

"Just like what Tsurara said, do you have anything to oppose, Setsura-san? She wants to return on her own will." Both of the Snow Maidens could hear the smugness in his voice. When Setsura's anger once again arose, muscular arms were curled around the younger Yuki Onna's waist, quickly adding oil to the fire.

The sudden feeling of a solid chest against her back flushed Tsurara's cheeks with clouds of pink. She knew she should escape from his hold because they were standing right in front of her mother, but the warmth around her made her forget. She sure had failed as a Yuki Onna, for she always craved for this warmth, this feeling of heart beating uncontrollably inside her ribcage. She was a cold creature, why did she keep wanting for this? She had asked herself that question a thousand times, but there was no answer, only the sense of rightness coming from her supposed frozen heart. And now, she dismissed all of it, because she'd learned something else. It did not matter anymore, she existed because of him. It was always _him_.

Facing the blizzard coming from her mother, Tsurara swallowed hard before opening her lips to speak again, "Please allow me to return, okaa-san."

On Setsura's part, it seemed that the older Yuki Onna was having difficulty not to drop the temperature and freeze a certain someone to a block of ice. However, the rational part inside of her still remained as she looked at her daughter's expression.

Determined. There was determination emitting from her, her gaze never quivering as she stared straight at her mother.

Closing her eyes, Setsura was silent for a moment. Her eyebrows knitted together as she seriously thought over what her daughter'd just said.

Tsurara was sure to be nervous as hell, but the tightening of someone else' arms told her to relax. She believed it when he said there was nothing stopping him from taking her away. However, she wanted the encouragement from her own mother.

Finally, when the older woman had opened her eyes once again, she immediately turned and left the room.

"Okaa-san!" Tsurara yelled after her mother's back. She made a point of struggling from her master's embrace, but he still kept a firm hold around her.

The older Yuki Onna stopped after she reached the door, but only to close it behind her. Utter sense of defeat flooded in the young Snow Maiden's heart as she acknowledged the fact that her mother did not approve with her choice. However, before the sliding door was completely closed, the voice of her mother reached her.

"Do as you want."

The tranquility inside the room was established, even her master was quiet, waiting for her to digest the meaning of her mother's statement.

Turning herself in his arms, she embraced her Waka as relief washed over her. Raising her head, she gave him the best of her smiles.

"Rikuo-sama, I'm returning with you!" She finally finished what she wanted to say earlier.

And to answer her smile, he also gave her one of his own and tightened his arms further, bringing her impossibly close to him.

"Yes, we are returning home."

* * *

><p>As Setsura sat on her porch and looked up at the full moon in the sky, she sighed. Smoothing her own dark hair, she thought over what just happened.<p>

She was worried about her daughter, extremely so, and for a reason, of course. The reason called "heartbreak" she herself had experienced before. But she knew if her daughter had chosen this path on her own, she as a mother could not stop it. Now it all relied on time.

Yet, some parts of Setsura believed that not everything was in vain, because of what she had witnessed. The young Sandaime's feeling was not simply a master's towards his loyal servant. And though he and her daughter might not realize it yet, he was slowly acting out his love by his action. She trusted that Tsurara would take hold of his whole heart someday.

_Watch it, Nurarihyon. Your grandson will fall hard for my daughter._ Setsura triumphantly thought.

It sure did satisfy some of her old wishes as she watched the rising of the cart and the disappearing of it into the night. Secretly, she whispered her words of blessing to her daughter. The young Snow Lady still had to walk on her path to happiness, but it was not a long walk anymore. Maybe the next time her daughter return, she would come with the news of her wedding. And the future of a new heir with the blood of Yuki Onna was not far at all. As the image flashed into her mind, Setsura chuckled quietly. She looked forward to the day when her daughter brings her children to see their grandmother.

To say Setsura was proud of her daughter would be underestimating to her love for the young Yuki Onna. Tsurara was Setsura's biggest pride in her life. Tsurara had managed to do something she could not do.

_She sure knows how to catch her beloved's attention._ Thought Setsura. _It reminds me of those days when she kept running away and waiting for me to look for her._ A smirk bloomed on her lips.

'Tsurara, you may not notice it yet, but you are a very smart girl. And Rikuo, you should watch out.'

"Fufufu…" Thinking about the future, Setsura's mood seemed to be flying up by every second.

'Hm… it would be a shame if I was not there to witness the interesting days coming. But it's such a trouble to come back…'

As she watched a crow followed after the cart towards the Nura Gumi's mansion, Setsura found the solution to her dilemma.

'Ah yes! Why do I never think of it?'

A bigger smirk came to her lips instantly as she thought over her plan. 'It will be very interesting.'

* * *

><p>Inside the cart which was flying through the night sky, Tsurara was fidgeting with the hems of her kimono. She didn't know what to say now. Her cheeks flushed with the thought of staying alone with her master in such a small space.<p>

"What's on your mind? Tsurara…" The whisper was very, very light. It was teasing her ear, and she realized it was because he was deadly close to her.

"I-it-it's nothing!" Stuttered Tsurara, who immediately averted her eyes to the outside of the small window. But it barely hid her embarrassment as the person behind knew the meaning of her action right away. It was too dark for her to see anything after all. He chuckled.

Tugging on her kimono, Rikuo captured her in his own arms. The feel of her was cold, but he still felt warmth from inside of his heart. This feeling, he could not explain it now, but he knew that it was very important. She was important.

Lifting up her blushing face, he gave her his signature smirk. The sense of victory filled him every time he replayed the scene she talked against her mother to return with him.

Watching her finally giving her smile back after trying to fight off the blush, he slowly lowered his lips. When their lips met, the sparks whenever he felt when he kissed her before instantly ignited. He knew he could not let her go again, because nothing felt more right when she was in his arms.

Mine. The thought came to his head, and he knew it was the truth. She was his, even he could not deny it anymore. He took a quiet vow, he would never let her leave again.

Being fed from his warmth and his kiss, Tsurara smiled to herself. _Maybe, just maybe, leaving was somehow a solution to her love._

* * *

><p><em>Sequel?<br>_


End file.
